Video Games
by Darkest-Crystal
Summary: An AmericaxReader. not a one-shot, there will be more chapters coming out soon. the upload is a rush, so forgive any mistakes. i do not own Hetalia, or you, just the idea ;3 . plus, there will be lemons in the not-so-distant future. Enjoy!
1. Fighting

Blood poured down from a wound in your chest. There was no way to treat it. The gunshot wound. It had gone straight through your armor, right to your heart. Not even a Medkit could heal you now.

"Damn it! Not again, I suck at Halo." You moaned as your side of the spilt screen on the TV flashed 'GAME OVER'. You threw your controller onto the floor as you heard uncontrollable laughter from your left.

"Well, if you own at Resident Evil 4, then I get to own at Halo 2." Said your friend, "anyways, don't game-rage on the controller, it would be so not cool if you broke another one."

But just as you regained your cool, you looked back over to his side of the screen, only to see your virtual dead body being teabagged.

"AL!", you shouted, he started laughing uncontrollably. You watched as his blonde hair quickly turned into a horrible mess as he slid quickly from the couch onto the floor. Where, to your horror, he started to 'rofl'. He soon steadied himself, running his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it.

"Oh come on, lighten up _" he said as he sat back onto the couch, trying to control himself. You, however, crossed your arms over your chest, and turned away from him.

"Im not talking to you, jerk", you said, not really mad, just trying to get out of paying for the next time you got pizza.

"Aw, man, that's not fair", Alfred pouted "I didn't do anything wrong." His face, however, then took on a mischevious grin, as though he had thought of a way to best you, and he walked away, into the kitchen. You were slightly disturbed by this, as it could mean only one thing, and you would still have to pay for pizza.

You hadn't counted on the fact that he had the higher ground. And the higher ground being cupcakes. Which Alfred came back into the room with at least a dozen of.

"Curses! Cupcakes, my only weakness, how did you know?", you said in a parody of what would have been an 'evil mastermind' voice, "truce then?"

"I never knew we were at war", he said, handing you a cupcake. Which was soon a half of what it once had been.

As you two sat there and ate, it seemed as though something had dawned on Alfred.

"So, you're staying the summer huh? I don't know what we'll do. I don't have enough games for the two of us for all summer!", Alfred said, as his eyes flashed with false terror.

It was true that you were staying over for the summer. Your parents were going to Canada for the summer and couldn't (or so they said) take you. They had speculated leaving you with Antonio, which wouldn't have been a problem, but he was going to his home in Spain for the summer. So they decided to leave you with Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur. And it probably didn't hurt that you had known Al and them since you were small children. Or the fact that nothing could happen with Arthur there. Also the fact that you had been bugging the hell out of them.

"Don't be dramatic Al, we don't have to play video games all the time you know. Anyways, you promised Arthur that we would go and help him with his desk work"

"Ugh, I forgot about that, damn", Al moaned.

"Well, it was your fault for buying a sixty-dollar game on his credit card in the first place! And it wasn't even that good either! Geez, you can be such a trottle!", you laughed, knowing he wouldn't know what it meant.

"Ok, what the hell is a 'trottle'?", he asked, utterly confused.

"It means idiot in German and- Ow!"

"I told you! Im a hero, not a dottle!", he said, as he punctuated each word with a punch to the arm.

"It. Is. Trottle!" you said, beginning to retaliate.

The two of you scuffled for quite a while, punching and kicking. Getting a few bruises, but nothing too bad as far as either of you could tell. That was, until Arthur walked into the living room.


	2. Cleaned up

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?", Arthur shouted through the bags of groceries that were piled in his arms.

You stopped mid-punch. You had managed to get on top of Alfred. You were straddling his chest, hands in fists, ready to hit him.

Alfred had a bloody nose, while you were harboring a cut lip and a black eye in the making. The two of you had done more damage than originally thought.

Arthur dropped the groceries on the table, and then hit the two of you on the head harshly.

"Ow!", you and Alfred said in unison.

Arthur helped you to your feet, leaving Alfred to get up on his own. He frowned as he observed the state of the living room, and glanced over the battle wounds sustained.

"It looks like a bloody tornado came through here! And look at you two! Bleeding and bruised, again. Honestly, what am I to do with you both?", Arthur sighed.

"Aw, don't worry Artie, we'll clean it up, no problem", Alfred said.

"Don't call me that, git. And first, I need to get you two cleaned up before you start bleeding all over the floor", Arthur said, indicating to Alfred's nose.

"Alright", Al said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur didn't see him roll his eyes. And if he did, he didn't make a big deal of it, as he turned to you.

"Oh, and im sorry for hitting you like that _. I had to get your attention, and stop you from hitting the git over here. Its wonderful to see you again", Arthur said with a slight bow. You sighed inwardly; he was always the gentleman to the unladylike lady. It made you slightly self-conscious when he did this, although you didn't necessarily mind.

"Its alright, and its nice to see you again too. Are you sure I-."

"Um, hello? I got hit too. Don't I get an apology? Plus, if you hadn't noticed, im bleeding", Al said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Git", Arthur spat

"I love you too, Artie, and I eagerly accept your apology with open arms like the hero I am".

Arthur only slightly growled.

After climbing the stairs, you all squeezed into the bathroom so Arthur could treat the so-called 'battle wounds', as he called them. But you were used to it, seeing as how you practically grew up around Alfred, constantly getting into fights. And yu weren't small kids either. So, Arthur was extremely used to it by now, also slightly because of his job (the 'job' un-including Al).

"Damn, Alfred, you got hit pretty bad this time. Just look at you! Getting beat up by _, again." Arthur smirked as he cleaned the blood from Alfred's nose.

You smiled with pride at his statement. You were accustomed to fighting, and won quite a bit. But it was always good to have someone compliment you on it. Even if others didn't.

"Well, he got me pretty good too", you said, motioning to you lip and eye.

"Yeah! And what do you mean 'again'? I could beat her up with a blindfold on and a hand tied behind my back if I was serious!", Al said, boasting. You glared at him, and were about to retaliate, but Arthur interrupted.

"Well you shouldn't be fighting girls anyways. Its not gentleman-like.", Arthur said, clearing the last of the blood away from Alfred's nose and giving him a damp cloth to put on it. "All right, your turn _".

Arthur came and sat on the edge of the tub where you were perched. He then used the edge of his knuckle to gently tilt your head up, as though he were about to kiss you. Then, he took a cotton swab to wipe the blood gently from your lip, and then examined your eye. For some reason, Alfred stayed strangely silent.

"Well, I cant deny that he got you pretty good, but your eye and lip will heal fine, just as long as you don't rub or pick at them though", he said, eyeing you. He was probably remembering all the times he told you not to pick/rub/scratch at things, but did it anyways.

It was then that something caught your attention. You noticed that there was someone in the doorway. And had been there for a few minutes, you realized.

"Fine, I'll try not too. Oh, hey Matt, what's up?", you said as you figured out it was Matthew, Alfred's quiet, maple-loving brother standing in the doorway.

"Hi _", he said "I could hear you guys all the way in the back yard, so I figured you guys got into another fight?", he said, already knowing the answer, but asking anyways.

"Yeah bro! I totally kicked _'s ass!", Alfred said obnoxiously.

"Alfred!", shouted you, Arthur, and Matthew in unison.

"-You shouldn't use such foul language!", Arthur shouted.

"-Oh come on! If Arthur hadn't come in when he had, you'd be in pieces at the morgue!", you shouted.

"-Maple! You shouldn't be so mean! You both could have been hurt badly!", Matthew tried to shout.

It was silent in the room for a few moments after the outbursts of you three, but was broken when you all laughed at once.

"All right, stupid gits, enough of this. How about I make dinner?", Arthur said, trying, and failing to be nice.

"Oh no!", you all (minus Arthur) groaned at the same time, making to run out of the bathroom as fast as possible, only to be caught by an insistent Arthur. Who then tried to get all of you calm and orderly, insisting he was only joking, and that it was Matthew's turn to cook anyways.


	3. Hockey

Video Games Ch.3

The next day, you woke up and didn't know what was going on. '_Where the hell am I?'_ thought, as you removed yourself from the tangle of blankets on the floor. You tried to pry both eyes fully open, but to only slight avail. Only one eye opened, however. And as you tried to stand, pain exploded in your face. Then you remembered; you were at Alfred's place, and the pain was from the fight the night before.

You groaned as you touched your now swollen eye. Then, went through your morning procedure- yawn, and stretch out. Then looked at the clock, which read 10:30 am. Damn, you slept in. Then, as you heard footsteps in the hall, you straightened up, to hear Arthur knock lightly on the door.

"May I come in _? Are you decent?" Arthur said softly through the door.

"Yeah, sure" you replied, slightly surprised.

He came in- he was wearing his uniform, you noticed- and he looked at you gently. He was in his Police uniform, looking as though he was about to leave for work. He leaned in quite a bit; so his face was a mere inch from your own. His breath smelled like he had already had breakfast, and his eyes were like sparkling emeralds as always. He studied your eye closely, as you blushed at the close proximity.

"Wow, quite the morning shiner Al gave you, huh? You should put some ice on it" He said in his accent as he straightened up and sighed, "I trust that while im at work you can take care of Alfred and Matthew?"

"Uh, um, s-sure", you stuttered, still slightly fazed by the close proximity from a moment ago.

"Good girl. Alfred and Matthew are eating breakfast in the dining room, you should go eat some before they devour everything like the teenage boys they are", he laughed.

Arthur walked out of the room and into the dining room, with you tailing close behind. You inhaled the smell of pancakes, which was heavenly. Alfred always made the best pancakes, like, EVER. Matthew was already sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes completely drenched in syrup (if there was ever one thing Matthew loved, and could eat more of than Alfred, it was anything with syrup). He, like you, hadn't bothered to change out of his nightclothes yet. He was wearing his favorite; red and white maple leaf pajama bottoms, and a large t-shirt-that Al had gotten him last Christmas- with his favorite hockey team logo on it. Alfred, however, was already dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans, socks, and a black shirt sporting the US flag.

"Mornin' _", Matthew managed to say through a mouthful of pancakes. He noticed your eye and got up, got an ice pack out of the freezer, and handed to you, all in one fluid motion.

"Thanks, and good morning Matt", you said, taking the ice pack and swinging a chair out so you could sit at the already set place. You were ready. "Good morning Al".

You picked up the plate and prepared yourself. Because in the next moment, Alfred- who had just finished making a perfect pancake- flung the pancake at you. Which you expertly intercepted from its path to your face, with the plate.

Standard pancake procedure.

"Morning _", he chirped, gleeful as ever.

"Don't throw the pancakes Alfred, and don't talk with your mouthful Matthew. And I'll be home late tonight; I have to take over someone's shift. So order pizza or something tonight, the moneys in the usual place. Oh, and _'s in charge!" Arthur said with a wry smile, and hurried out the door with a quick 'goodbye', before Alfred could complain to him.

"Aw man, he always leaves you in charge!" Alfred said, swinging himself into his chair as you all dug into the pancakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit after lunch, some of the kids around the neighborhood came around and knocked on the door. After Matthew opened the door and stood there-talking to the figure in the doorway for a moment- you could hear his footsteps as he neared the couch were you and Al were seated. You looked up curiously, but Alfred kept playing his Nintendo.

"Hey, some of the kids around the neighborhood wanted to know if we wanted to play some street hockey with them" Matt said with a sparkle in his eye.

Al paused his game for a moment and looked up.

"Are we talking older or younger kids around the neighborhood. I don't want to get stuck playing with Peter and Lily again" Al grimaced.

"Apparently both. From what I heard, they all decided to get together to play for once. There's going to be a lot of people".

"Hm, makes for a good game, but I dunno. I think I'll just sit and watch. I mean, jeez, if I play, everyone will chicken out from my epic heroity!"

"Uh, I think you mean 'heroism'" you chided.

"Pfft, whatever".

Matthew turned to you "How about you, _, will you play?"

"I think I'll play a bit, I want to see a few of the others, and sounds like a good way to burn off some energy. At least it's better than Al's idea of ding-dong ditching houses."

"Hey! That was an awesome idea!"

Hence, the simultaneous rolling of eyes that came from you and Matt.

-Le timeskip-

Ten minutes later, you and Matt were skating out of the driveway and into the street, while Alfred got himself a shady, comfortable patch of grass to watch from. You looked around at all of the participants of your game. You could see Peter standing with Lily and chatting animatedly, while Vash stood watching from the side. Francis and Gilbert were doubled over laughing, while Ludwig was listening to Veneziano talking about something while Lovino sat and grumbled. It made sense, as Francis and Gilbert were friends, that Francis would bring the German and 'Prussian', as they came from your neighborhood. There was also Yong Suo, and his sisters, Mei and Sakura, who were lounging around under a olive tree.

You thought you could feel someone looking at you, so you turned. There, a few yards away, was your second best friend, Elizaveta. Your mouth dropped open in surprise as she beamed at you and skated over.

"Lizzie" you said, your mind unbelieving of what your eyes were showing you, "I thought you weren't coming back to America until after high school!"

"Ja, hello, good to see you too" she said, looking smug, "but mein grandmother is sick, so my family decided to stay for a few weeks, since it is summer."

You two hugged for a minute, and started talking like normal. You had known Elizaveta since the beginning of middle school. And, she was your best girl friend. Her family, however, had decided it best for her to go and study in Europe until she was out of high school.

By now, most people had laced up their skates, but a few weren't done yet *cough* Veneziano *cough cough*. So you figured you had time to chat for a bit.

"So, how is everything?" you said.

"Well, school is going well enough. And I haven't been sick in awhile."

"No! I meant, how are things going with you-know-who?" you smiled.

"Oh! Well, things are going really well. We see each other often, and he's always got some new song to play for me." Elizaveta replied, brightening instantly. She had a boyfriend, who had been her pen pal for a long time. She was finally able to meet him when she went to Europe. His name was Roderich Edelstein, and before she met him in real life, he normally sent her sheets with music he came up with. Ever since they had hooked up, he now played it on his piano. You had seen him in pictures before, and had even talked on the phone once. He was a good guy. Although, he was a bit awkward about going on dates, or being with her in public. It was rather comical.

"Hey, Elizabeta, are you seriously talking about music, vhen you could be talking about

ze awesome me?" said an obnoxious, heavily accented voice approaching.

You and Elizabeta whipped around to see Gilbert skating toward you. His Crimson eyes shining with the same old arrogance and overinflated ego as ever.

"Hello Gilbert. Still the same as ever I see" Lizzie said coldly "still hitting on younger girls then?".

Lizzie and Gilbert had never been on good terms. Gilbert would hit on her relentlessly, and she would point out how childishly he acted. Which never ended up well, seeing as how Gilbert was your neighbor, and the older brother you never had.

Francis then decided this a good time to come over and join the conversation. Oh boy.

"Ah, ma chere, love has no limits, even for age" Francis said, answering for Gilbert.

Lizzie cursed at them both in Hungarian, as they slapped high fives. You wondered where Ludwig was when you needed him.

"Hey, Gil, could you seriously not hit on Lizzie every time you see her? It's unawesome, and she had a boyfriend you know." You were starting to get bored.

"How could I not hit on ze frau? She knows she wants to become one vith ze awesome me and- vait, vhat was zat about a boyfriend?" Gilbert said, his eyes narrowing in what appeared to be anger. But in a moment, he tackle-hugged her. "How sweet, mein liebe has finally gotten herzelf a boyfriend!"

Elizabeta's eye had begun to twitch.

Gilbert pulled away for a second, "But, ill have you know now, if he breaks your heart, I vill have to break his face" he pecked her on the cheek with a 'kesesese~'. "See ya _" He said with a wink at you.

Then, he and Francis skated away to pester the others to hurry up, leaving you to laugh, and Lizzie to rub her red cheek and curse herself for not bringing her signature frying pan.

After that bit of drama, you were all finally sorted into teams. You were on a team with Matt, Ludwig, Peter, Lizzie, Sakura, and Yong. On the other side were Vash, Lily, Mei, Lovino, Veneziano, Francis, and Gilbert. You were all satisfied that the lineup was equal. It was a bit scary though, when Matt took Ludwig's roll and shouted at everyone to settle down and start. Most of them ignored him though.

-(Later again. I do too many time skips, I know)-

After about a hour and a half, you all decided to take a break for half-time. The score was now 10-8, with Gilberts team in favor. You had to admit, it wasn't easy. It wasn't that your team was bad, but there were some problems. Vash and Lovino tended to scare the living hell out of Peter, Sakura, and Yong. And while you were generally just trying to keep your distance from Francis (who tended to grope you whenever around), Elizaveta kept losing her temper to Gilbert. Also, Ludwig was pretty good at playing, mostly as the goal keeper, he had a bit of a soft spot for Feliciano, which left room for Lily to score, because she was pretty damn fast.

Matt was getting frustrated. He scored a third of the goals on his own, because he was extremely good at hockey. And he tried to keep you all in line, but it kept falling apart. So he too was, while reluctant, happy to have a break.

Everyone sat down in the grass in a park not too far from where you were playing. There had been a few people watching you play, which included Yao, who was Sakura, Yong, and Mei's brother, who brought sodas for everyone to drink while catching their breath. There were also Katya, and Natalia, who were sisters who lived down the block with their brother, a boy who was surrounded by cats talking sleepily with Sakura, three boys that were cousins that were sitting with Lily, Peter, and a chick that was decked out in 'wicked hipster pink'. you didn't really know much about beside their names (Eduard, Ralvis and Toris).

You were pretty surprised that there were this many people coming to watch you all. It seemed like everyone you knew and their mothers were here! (I HAD TO MAKE THE JOKE. Sue me). But then again, aside from the spectrum of people you could see, you felt like you were missing someone…. Someone important…..

Just as you thought of him, you felt something EXTREMLY cold and wet go down the back of your shirt. You scrabbled to extract it from your back, rolling in the grass as a natural reaction. You managed to get it out, remembering exactly who it was you were missing, as said person sat next to you laughing- Alfred. AKA the biggest jerk known to best friend-kind. You turned and gave him a death glare, to which he responded by smiling innocently.

"You know, sometimes, you can be a real pain in the-"

"Hey, Alfred!", you were interrupted by a group of girls, who you recognized as popular (or as I like to call them, untouchables) girls from your school. The kind that wore too-short shorts and tops so small they may as well have been bras.

Alfred flashed you a glance, but you waved him off, meaning he should go calm his raging fangirls. He stood, brushed himself off, and jogged over to chat with them, and they *cough* *cough*FLIRT *cough* with him. You felt like there was a sharp pang of pain in your stomach as you watched one of them reach over and touch Als arm while giggling at something he said. He didn't bother to remove her hand, causing another sharp pain.

So, you did the best thing you could think to do.

"STFU, I just fed you not to long ago! Y u gotta hurt meh?" you yelled at your stomach while punching it. Sometimes, you had to act like a little weird. So, while you were clutching your stomach from self-inflicted pain from punches, you barely noticed walk over to you until she spoke.

"Konnichiwa _-san. Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked in a soft tone. (Random comment: I think that she's concerned for your sanity… I should stop commenting :P)

"ah- what? Oh, yeah, sure." You replied, sitting up again.

You both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, taking small sips. Sakura was a bit of a loss for what to say. And you were just staring into space. But Sakura finally asked up the nerve to ask a 'personal' question.

"Um… _-san…. You like Arfred-san, don't you?" she asked you timidly.

You deadpanned before answering.

"What? No, not like that. I've known him most of my life. He's like my brother, I suppose." You responded calmly. However, thinking back to the earlier feelings of when you saw Al with those girls….. perhaps it was jealousy?

'_no, I don't get jealous. But still…. Now im doubting how much of what I just told Sakura was true. Damn it!' _you felt like slamming your head against something hard. Preferably a wall or desk. (BECAUSE I COULD. *headdesks*)

"Wait, why are you asking?" you said to Sakura.

"Werr, and pardon me for being straightforward with this, but it is because I have seen the way you two are arways together. And the way he rooks at you seems to be that of something more than friendship. He also tends to rook at his brother-Arthur, right? - In a strange way whenever his brother talks to you."

You had to take several seconds before taking this all in.

"Arso," Sakura continued, "I courd not herp but notice that when Arfred-san went to talk to those girls, you were arso looking at those girls rike that. I know it is probabry not my prace to say these things, but if there is one thing I rearned from being with Hercures *que Sakura blush*, it is that you cannot ignore this.

-in your brain-

'does not compute. Does not compute! DOES NOT COMPUTE.' Shouted a few of your brain cells. You brain cells were running around in confusion trying to understand everything Sakura had just said.

'EVERYBODY CALM DOWN' shouted one of them, 'Carl, Bob, Joe, Becky, pull yourselves together. This is a teenage girl! We should be able to comprehend the emotions judging on the perpendicular angle at which the Dopamine is interacting with Alfred!'

All of them stopped- they had always thought they were all named Steve. Their heads exploded.

In the end, you understood what she said, but it confused you to no end.

-Back to reality, where heads tend to not explode so easily-

Well. This was just craptastic. Not only had a few of your brain cells exploded, but now you had to realize that you were in love with your best friend, which could cause your friendship to fall apart. Nice one brain.

Sakura watched you sort things out in your head. She then stood, and made her way over to Lizzie, who was talking to Ludwig. Sakura said something to Lizzie, and gestured her hand to you, then Alfred, then back to you, then to the girls who were talking (flirting) with Alfred. Lizzie seemed to ponder this for a moment. She came to an apparent conclusion, stood, excused herself from Ludwig, and disappeared. You watched this happen, confused, but shrugged it off and went back to staring into space, and drinking your soda.

-Lizzies POV-

"Hey, Natalie, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What is it you want? Im trying to think of where big brother could be hiding" Natalie said irritably. She had a thing for her older brother, who hid from her often. Poor girl.

I quickly explained to her about _s situation with Alfred. And asked her if she could make the girls flirting with him go away. Natalie and I weren't close, but I knew her. And she liked _ all right, mostly because _ would tell Natalie where Ivan was from time to time. For 'fun'.

"I will do it. _ has helped me in the past, so I will help" Natalie said.

We made our way over to where Alfred was talking to the girls. Natalie has this….. Ability, so to speak, where she can influence and atmosphere to change. She did it though, and the girls decided to go, leaving Alfred- who couldn't sense the atmosphere to save his life- slightly confused.

I watched Alfred shrug it off, and go sit on his own, talking to the air. What and oddball. I wished _ luck.

-Normal POV. (OH DEAR GOD. IM TERRIBLE AT FIRST-PERSON POV. DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN)-

After half time, there were some changes in the line-ups. Alfred came in, so that Matthew could referee. Toris and his friend- who you learned was, despite looking more feminine than you probably ever would, a guy- Feliks replaced Lily and Vash.

You all played for another hour- having fun, trading blows, and occasionally falling and scraping your knees and elbows. You noticed that whenever something was about to happen to you, Al came over and prevented it from happening, but you brushed it off, and tried to cover him as well.

One thing stood out though.

All while this was happening; Alfred kept avoiding eye contact with you. Also, you ended up getting clipped by Yong on his way to the goal. You fell backward, expecting that you would fall flat onto your butt, which would probably hurt like hell. However, the impact that you predicted did not occur. Alfred somehow made his way over to you quickly, and caught you.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that Al", you said, grateful to be spared the fall, but embarrassed at having to have him catch you.

"Its cool. Just be more careful" Al said. You thought he sounded almost mad. You wondered if you did something to possibly offend him. You would have to ask him later.

-Le timeskip to end of game-

When the game was over, Matthew announced the results. Gilberts team had won. Matthew hadn't been this pissed since Alfred and him had tried to play catch. There was a lot of taunting from the other team- Francis and Gilbert mostly- and Matthew challenged them to a 10 point round. A few people declined, including Alfred and yourself. You were too tired and sore. All you wanted to do was take a hot shower.

So you said goodbye to everyone, and started down the street with Alfred to his house.

-Le timeskip to a little later-

Later, you were sitting on the couch, playing Left 4 Dead 2 (yes, another zombie game. Don't judge me), and you were in gaming mode. You had taken a shower not to long ago, so your (h/l) (h/c) hair was still damp, and your towel was wrapped around your shoulders. You were wearing a black t-shirt that had 'BITE ME' in large red letters written across it, and a pair of dark blue shorts, not short-shorts you couldn't stand those, regular shorts.

Alfred walked down the hall behind you. You could hear him. You looked over from you game for a moment and glanced at him. BIG MISTAKE.

Your mind went into overdrive, as you whipped your head back around to the screen. Half to keep you from staring, and half to keep you from blushing and/or nosebleeding.

Alfred was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and _no shirt! _You had never really noticed how muscular he was. you mentally slapped yourself. It was just Alfred! There was no need to start acting like a teenage girl that fangirled whenever a guy took off his shirt.

You calmed yourself down, and distracted yourself with Left 4 Dead 2 again.

Neither of you said anything as you cleared your head with zombies, and Alfred came around and sat next to you.

Al watched as you once again immersed yourself in the game. He watched as you mercilessly slaughtered all that got in your way. You both sat in this awkward silence for a few minutes, while he stared at you. The silence was starting to become unbearable.

"Hey, _" Al said, sounding uneasy.

"Hmm?" you replied attractively (sarcasm)

"Do ya mind if I do something?" Al said.

"Sure, whatever" you replied, assuming he would start messing with your hair like he did sometimes when he was bored.

You felt Alfred shift his position on the couch, so he was facing you. He cupped his hand and put it on your cheek, turning you so that you faced him. Then, he leaned over, and brought his lips onto yours in a gentle kiss.

OH DEAR GOD I AM SO SORRY LATE UPDATE. i told you guys it would be done by the end of my school year. and that is how i planned it would happen. but my school decided to use the library computers for final exams, so i couldnt type it like i intended to. and i got lazy. please dont kill me! and the only real reason i typed the rest of it today is cause i didnt have internet for half the day, and i got tired of Resident Evil 4 cause i kept dying. that and my friend Emilypurplesocks :emilypurplesocksplz: was an awesome friend and encouraged me. so, comment and tell me what you think should happen, cause the plot bunnies in my head keep running away. so yeah. :deadplz:

Alfred x Reader Alfredxreader AlfredxReader AmericaxReader America x reader


	4. Awesome Comfort

You were too shocked to say, or do anything. Alfred continued the kiss, moving his lips ever so slightly. His lips were soft and caring, as if wanting to tell you something he'd been waiting to say for an eternity.

As he kept kissing you, his hands moved to the couch on either side of you as you dropped the long forgotten game controller, and was slowly lowered onto the couch in a lying down position with Alfred overtop of you. You were being deprived of oxygen all too fast, and while you wanted-no, NEEDED air pretty bad, you didn't want it to end.

When Al finally broke the kiss, you were more than a little dizzy, and even more confused. Thoughts raced through your head at what seemed like warp speed. But one question stood out among many.

Why?

Why did Alfred kiss you? Did he like you? No, surely not, that would be all too weird! And if he did like you, did you like him back? Of course! Then why were you questioning his actions instead of pulling him back down and shoving his tongue down your throat? Okay, that one was a bit ew. But because you were confused. Why were you confused? Because Alfred kissed you. Why did Alfred kiss you?

Your thoughts were beginning to loop.

You tried to remember what Sakura had talked to you about earlier. It was something about this, but at the moment, you couldn't remember. Either that, or you didn't care enough. Curse your short attention span!

Alfred looked down at you with those beautiful baby blue eyes that were speckled with darker tones. He had a look on that you couldn't quite place… what was it? It was the type of look Arthur would give Matt and Al when tucking them in and giving them a peck on the forehead goodnight, almost like a mother would. Oh yeah…it was love…

Alfred leaned down, once again pressing his lips softly to your own. It was quick, as well as tender and sweet. But you weren't sure how much more of it you could take without your head exploding from lack of answers.

"Alfred, stop" you whispered, barely there, but he caught it.

"_... Ive wanted to do that for quite awhile now. I…I just want you to know…I l-like you. A lot. More than a lot, and I wanted to say this before anyone else can steal you from me…" he replied, looking ready to give you a third kiss.

However, you had meant it when you said to stop. You could NOT handle another shock or you would nosebleed, or faint. Or both. So, you pushed him gently, but firmly, off of you. You then practically jumped away from your position on the couch, startling Alfred, and headed quickly, almost running, to the front door.

Not even bothering to put on shoes, you whipped open the door, nearly colliding with one other than Arthur in your haste. Before you could take off, he saw quite clearly the mixed emotions in your (e/c) eyes, giving you a questioning look. However, he didn't stop you as you moved past him and took off running down the street. In fact, he just watched, bewildered, as you ran barefoot, across the pavement, against the quickly disappearing sunset. (OH GOD, SO CHEESY. THIS IS WHAT ANIME CLUB DOES TO ME.)

-back in the house ~O3O~-

Arthur practically ran into the living room, closing the door with a loud 'thud' as he went. There was only one person that could have made you run out like you did. Mostly because he was the only other person in the house at the time. He quickly found Alfred, sitting slightly hunched over on the couch with his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on his palm, and shirtless. (yes, I have to make this as known as possible).

"Alfred F. Jones. What the bloody hell did you do to _?" Arthur questioned pointedly, his voice raising slightly. Although he regretted it in a moment when Alfred looked up.  
>He looked sad, hurt, and confused all at once. Not at all like his normal cheery self.<p>

Arthurs gaze softened slightly, as he went over and sat at Alfreds side. Normally, he couldn't stand the little wanker, but now, he just looked like a little lost puppy.

"so…is everything alright between you and _?" Arthur asked, slightly wary of the answer.

Alfred actually sighed.

"Artie, lemme tell you something. One of three things will happen. One, she'll hate me and never forgive me. Two, things will turn out better than ever"- Arthur noticed Alfred blush slightly at this – "or three, things will be awkward for awhile, but everything will go back to normal. Aka- I get friendzoned." Alfred sighed again.

"Bloody. Hell. What DID you do?! Confess your undying love for her or something?!" Arthur said, chuckling slightly to himself, expecting to hear Alfreds boisterous, obnoxious laughter along with his. But looked over a moment later to realize Alfred had an almost guilty, flustered look. "Holy crap! That's what you did?!"

Alfred lowered his head in embarrassment and grumbled incomprehensively. Arthur realized he probably overstepped his boundaries and backed off. He got off the couch, brushing off his slacks as he did so, and said over his shoulder, commented, "however, if things don't work out, you're never going to live this down. I won't let you."

Alfred laughed obnoxiously "trust me dude, you won't be the only one!"

*Carl- alright, back to reader! Albania- CARL, STOP INITATING POV CHANGES.*

You ran for quite awhile. Your feet hurt, your lungs ached and you had a terrible side cramp. You were breathing heavily and couldn't stop your mind. Again.

'crap… what was Arthur home so early?! He was supposed to be gone 'til late tonight!' you thought, continuing moving along 'and wh-what was with Alfred? What did he…. Why did he… what made him…' ugh. You couldn't even for a coherent question in your head.

You slowed as you neared a park. It was a place where you had played when you were little, with Alfred. And Matthew. But mostly Alfred. You kept walking, cursing yourself for leaving so abruptly, without even putting on shoes.

You didn't really know how to deal with your conflicting emotions… At school, not a lot of guys had the man-balls to ask you out. And even if they did, you rejected them almost immediately.

'and what did he mean, 'before anyone else can steal me from him?' you asked yourself, adding yet ANOTHER question. And like the rest, you still couldn't come up with an answer for it or any of the others.

You changed directions, and went over to the swings and sat down. You put your head in your hands and tried to think.

*AAAAND, TO THE AWESOMENESS.*

Well, the 10-point match was over and done. Gilberts team had lost, but only because that one guy, Michael, or whatever Als brothers name was, was damn good at hockey! Oh well.  
>Gilbert checked his phone; it was getting pretty late. Then, he realized he had a text message. He saw who it was from, and his jaw dropped comically. It was from Arthur!<br>Arthur never, not ever, texted or called him. It had to be pretty important then. So, he  
>opened the text and it read-<p>

Gilbert,  
>Something came up between Alfred and _. _ ran off, probably to the park, and hasn't come home yet. Go and get her. Now.<p>

Yep. That was Arthur. Short, bitter, and to the point. What a kick in the pants.

"Oi! Francis! Take vest back home, I have some awesome business to take care of!" Gilbert yelled.

"Onhonhonhon, oui, mon ami, with pleasure~" Francis said, blowing Gilbert an air kiss and turning to Ludwig, who looked suspiciously back.

Gilbert started toward the park, wondering briefly what could have happened that would have made _ run off. Meh, it was probably nothing. Probably just her being weird. Females were like that. Oh well, the awesomeness that was Gilbert would find out and cheer her up! After all, that's what big bros are for! Related or not!

*oh…would you look at that, there goes 20 minutes!*

Gilbert neared the park. The sun was almost completely gone now, and the street lights were coming on, one by one. Gilbert spotted you sitting on the swings. Of course. Whenever you got upset, you could almost always be counted on to be sitting on those swings.

He came up behind you, and covered your eyes with his hands. You flinched backwards, but didn't attack him like you would if you didn't recognize those coarse, but still soft, hands. However, he was confused as to why his hands felt slightly wet. So, he came around to the front of you and blinked confusedly.

You had been crying tears of confusion and frustration. Your eyes were slightly red and puffy, and you sniffled. He would have already been on the way to have a talk with Alfred if he didn't have to talk to you.

"Hey, Gil, what's up?" you asked, attempting to sound normal.

"Well, a little iggybird told me so~ kesesesese~" he smirked, and smiled at you as he took the swing beside yours.

After a few minutes of silence, he asked you what was wrong. You hesitated at first, then poured out everything that happened, before and after the kiss. When you actually mentioned the kiss, Gilbert stood and paced, ranting in broken German and English, while you giggled at his behaviour.

"Damn it! Stupid Alfred… kissing my little _, and making her get all unawesomely heart-broken and sexually confused and taking her innocence! That's so unawesome and uncalled for, and un…un….unawesome!" Gilbert ranted, mostly for comical effect.

"Hey! Stop that! Giiilllll!" you whined, blushing slightly "im not heart-broken, nor am I sexually confused, un-innocent, or anything else! Stop being a jerk!" you laughed.

Gilbert had been your neighbor since you were a baby. He took care of you, and was like an older brother. Ludwig was the same way, even though you were the same age. Whenever a boy picked on you in class, you had Gil and Lud at your back instantly (along with al of course). And in return, you were the best little sister you could be. And it wasn't as though he didn't like Alfred, he was just overreacting, aka-being a drama queen. Although Gils immaturity could be slightly *coughcough* VERY*cough* frustrating sometimes. But he could be sweet sometimes. Sometimes.

"But! But! But!" Gil tried, pouting.

You rolled your eyes "no 'buts'. Now sit your ass back down and calm down."

"I am calm! But…still….aaaaahh!" Gilbert groaned, and plopped down into the grass,  
>scrubbing his hands through his already messy hair. You rolled your eyes yet again and went over and sat next to him. When you were comfortably seated, he slung his arm around you in a hug, which soon gave way to a headlock and an American noogie.<p>

"Ow! Gil! You jerk, lemme go!" you said, squirming and tugging on his arm.

"Ja! Alright, zhats better, there's the feisty _ I know! Anyways, I know you're probably confused about all the stuff going on, but you'll be fine. Just be zhe same awesome little schwester you are!" he said, beaming at you slightly.

You looked at him, blinking quickly before what he said settled in. you had to move on, and go through whatever the heck was happening. You smiled and stood up.

"Okay, thanks Gil. I needed that." You said to him genuinely.

He waved it away quickly "don't worry, madchen. Now, I need to get you back to Arthur before he starts freaking out and kills the awesome me. That would suck!" he said, before rising and began walking you back.

*LALALA. YOU AND GIL SKIPPED BACK. HOW GREAT IS THAT?!*

Gilbert walked you home. The entire back was silent, so it ended up getting awkward. Although you were pretty surprised at Gilbert having shut up for once. But every so often, you heard him grumbling about the time, and something about Arthur.

Once you got back, you moved to knock on the door, only to have an irritated-looking Arthur whip the door open with a resounding and distinctive 'whoosh' sound. He pulled you inside, and went outside himself. You stood awkwardly in the hallway, hearing Gil getting yelled at. Something along the lines of 'I told you to have her back at least a half hour ago, not this late, wanker!'.

Yeah, something along those lines.

After that, Arthur came back in, his face slightly red and a tad winded from yelling too much. So when he turned to you, you 'eep'd'. But his gaze softened and he gave you a slight hug. He pulled away after a moment, he looked you square in the eye.

"You know, when I got home earlier, you took off so fast, I would have thought one of the Vargas brothers had dyed and grown his hair out, and broken into my house." He said, somewhat earnestly and you smiled. "so, are you okay?"

"Yep! Everything's fine, don't worry" okay, it wasn't completely a lie. You were 'okay' and you didn't want him to worry. However, the middle part made you feel like you were lying through your teeth.

Arthur looked like he was going to question you more, but suddenly, something ran straight into the door. Well, actually, since 'something' was wearing socks, 'something' slid into the hallway, tripped, flipped, rammed into the door, and was left sprawled directly at your feet. Arthur jumped and held his hand to his chest as though he had just about had a heart attack, and you winced at the crashing noise, and realized that 'something' just so happened to be Matthew.

You laughed, he looked like a mess! He hadn't yet, from what it looked like, taken a shower. He had various twigs, leafs, and grasses in his tussled hair, his glasses were askew, and his clothes were pretty much filthy. But his face was practically glowing, and didn't seem to mind having just done a front flip into the hallway.

He then stood, and THEN you jumped. When the hell had he gotten so tall!? He only used to be an inch taller than you! Now when you looked at him, you had to crane your neck so much it kinda hurt. Was Al like this too? They were twins….so maybe you just hadn't noticed. Although how could you not? He was a freaking behemoth! Although his smile compensated.

"_! Where were you? Y'know that rematch we did? Our team won!"he said excitedly "It was fun, you and Al left way too soon".

Ouch. Way to send you back into your little dark corner. It wasn't hard to imagine why, but Matthew didn't know, so you let it go fairly quickly.

"Oh, really? That's too bad, I bet you guys rocked. I do wish I'd stayed" you smiled back.

Matthew laughed for a moment, then went to take a shower, and Arthur went to his room to go read a book, leaving you downstairs, feeling slightly awkward. Alfred was no doubt in his room, where you slept, so going up there wasn't an option at the moment. So, you plopped yourself down on the couch, bored out of your mind, and you ended up spacing off,  
>where you eventually fell asleep.<p>

And what weird dreams you had.


End file.
